User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth:Chapter 24-
A week after his fight with Greg,Charles is sitting in his room,bored, and pissed off about what happened a few hours ago.Charles helped C-Money take evidence from a meeting between the hippies & G.S. Crew,two groups he hasn't heard of. They got some heroin and rosters to try to get the G.S. Crew arrested. But, C-Money's girlfriend turned out to be a government mole and confinscated the heroin.After that Charles got out of there quick, leaving C-Money. "Man I shouldn't have just left C-Money there,but I just had to get out of there,I don't want to get involved with anything dealing with the government.Man I hope she doesn't know anything about me,that would suck. I'm bored I think I'm going to go walk around campus" Charles says,gets up,leaves his room, and then leaves the dorm. While walking around Charles sees the preps arguing with the greasers,the nerds playing grottos & gremlins,and the jocks just being jocks. "Man there's nothing to do around here,I think I'm going to go watch tv" Charles says,and goes back into the dorm,into his room, and watches some tv. He then falls asleep. At 2:21 AM Charles wakes up and decides to call Michael. "Hello?" Michael says,sounding rather annoyed. "Oh sorry,is this a bad time?" Charles asks,sounding guilty for calling him. "Oh, you know" Michael starts off. "Just sleeping, but obviously it's gotta be important. You could've just texted me but no. You decided to call" Michael continues."Sorry but did you hear what happened to C-Money?" Charles asks Michael. "Oh yeah, your whole call was pointless, he told me" Michael says to Charles,with a hint of sarcasm. "Hey you don't need to be cranky about it!" Charles replies,realizing what Michael is doing."Whats up dude?" Michael asks Charles."His girlfriend is a pig!" Charles says,which causes Michael to break up with laughter. "Oh now, I'm sure Christy would be satisfied to know that C-Money is fucking a pig. I'll break it to her in the morning See how she takes it" Michael replies sarcastically."Hey, are you gonna be a smartass and not let me finish?" Charles asks, and curses under his breath."Some Government bitch was sent to fuck with him" Charles continues. "I just realized. There's a lot of fucking going on between us and C-Money's pig" Michael says,going off topic.Charles then gets annoyed and hangs up.Charles then goes back to sleep.When he wakes up he takes a shower,changes clothes, and watches vh1 for an hour.Then around 7:36 he hears knocking on his door,opens it, and sees its Michael."You still fucking cranky?" Charles asks Michael. "Oh yes" Michael says,with a sarcastic tone in play. "I'm a fucking dinosaur,rawr!" Michael says laughing.Charles then sighs. "Do you think this agent knows about us?" Charles says,sounding worried. "Nah,unless" Michael says and grabs a pen off of Charles' night stand. "They're listening to us through this pen. Quick, pretend to be british. That will throw them off!" Michael jokingly says.Charles then gives him a serious look. "I'm serious!" Charles says,complaining. "Hey serious" Michael says to Charles."I'm Michael, nice to meet you" Michael finishes and starts laughing, as does Charles. Michael then gets a phone call and answers it. "What the hell was that?" Charles says,regarding the conversation Michael & some person had,even though he didn't hear the whole thing. "I don't know but he is in serious need of a cough drop. Hey I'll see you later dude" Michael says as he's leaving."Alright, see ya" Charles says and waves goodbye to him. "Well,now I have nothing to do,again.I think I'll go walk around campus" Charles says and leaves. While walking he sees Johnny over there with a new car. "Vicent you don't go here anymore. Why are you still here?" Charles says to Johnny. "Showin the boys my new car" Johnny says to Charles. "Hey Caldwell! What are you doing here? You're friends with Michael & you know Greg,so that makes you our enemy" Norton says to Charles. "I can go wherever I want to go, and besides,I could beat you.Johnny,you know if you want to you could add a trim,spoiler, and change the rims on your car to make it cooler" Charles says to Johnny. "Okay then" Johnny says. "Just saying,you'd get more rep for it. Wait a second,can I get it in for a second?" Charles says to Johnny. "I guss,what are you going to do? It is a new car" Johnny says to Charles. "Johnny,you're seriously going to let an enemy get in your car? He could plant a bomb or crash it" Peanut says,complaining."Dumbass I have no bombs I'm not a fucking psychopath, and I have a driver's permint. I got it before I came here" Charles says to Peanut. Charles then gets in Johnny's car and starts messing around with his radio, and turns it to a station playing Dead End Friends by Them Crooked Vultures. "There's some tunes for you bitches,see ya" Charles says and leaves. Lazter on in the day Charles gets a text from C-Money to meet him & Michael at the Rockin' Box.He arrives there at 4:10 PM,sits by Michael & C-Money, and orders a beam cola. "I can't believe that the government would send an agent to spy on you" Michael says to C-Money. "I never did anything wrong. Why does all this bad stuff happen to me alot?" C-Money says. "Well let's see; you did fight against a gang from your hometown. You are in a war against the G.S. Crew. Even more than Greg, Charles, and I, and Charles fought them for the first time yesterday" Michael explains. "I thought you said you were visiting relatives Wednesday" Charles says to C-Money. "I didn't want you to know yet. Could you not tell anyone?" C-Money says to Charles. "Sure. It's a secret all the way to my grave. Hopefully this schools doesn't send me there" Charles says. "More like this town than this school" Michael says to Charles. After C-Money finishes his drink he stands up. "I gotta go right now. Whatever you do don't tell anyone about my ex-girlfriend" C-Money says to Michael & Charles. "Sure, we'll tell everybody" Michael sarcastically says to C-Money. C-Money then leaves. "Well I hate to be a party pooper." Michael starts off. "But I have to go too, and its not because you smell like shit, even though you do" Miichael jokes at Charles,who gives Michael a mock menacing look. "At least I don't reak of the smell of kissing ass, and I took a shower" Charles jokes at Michael,who returns the look at Charles. Michael then leaves. "Well, I'm bored now, I think I may go back to the dorm & watch some tv." Charles says and leaves to go to the dorm for the rest of the day. Category:Blog posts